Forever
by Akane112
Summary: Akane's POV after ten years after Ranma left... Oneshot fanfic., enjoy! RanmaxAkane xD


Akane's POV after ten years after the series...

Ranma 1/2 is not mine.,., I hope it was :P

Forever

* * *

I came home to my mid-sized apartment after a long day at work. I moved toward

the bathroom and stepped in. I turned on the hot water for the bath and slipped

off my clothes slowly. I really enjoyed having baths, opposed to showering or

going to the public bath houses, because I had the time to just sit there and

think about the past.

The tub was almost full so I turned off the tap and stepped in. The water was

just perfect and washed around my body as I sat down. As I washed

myself, I began thinking about the past. It had been nearly ten years since Ranma

had run out and tried to get back to China. He was always thinking about himself and

never considered me before running off and doing something. That jerk!

Knock,knock.

Oh no!

"Just a second," I said to whoever was at the door. I got out of the tub, I left the water in

just in case it wasn't anything important. It was probably just a salesman trying to sell me

a new vaccuum cleaner but I thought the doorman looked after those people. Oh well. I put

on my bathrobe and wrapped a towel around my short hair. I crossed through my apartment

to the door and opened it.

"Ranma..?" Suddenly, everything bad I ever thought of just disappeared as I

looked at him standing there looking shy and uneasy like the first time I met

his male form. "C..come in," I stuttered, too stunned to say anything else.

"Sorry 'bout this." he said as he held his hair like he used to do when he was nervous.

"Don't worry about it," I said after I finally got my breath back.

I showed him to the couch and motioned for him to sit down. As he sat down, he

briefly looked away when he noticed what I was only wearing. When he looked back at me, he blushed a bit.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go put on some clothes."

He nodded, still a looking a little uneasy. I turned and felt his eyes watching

me as I walked toward my room. I closed the door behind me and dropped the

robe and the towel. I had grown since he last saw me, I was taller, more slender.

As I walk back out, he was still there, the same Ranma I used to know, but he has grown since last time.

"So, Ranma, what brings you back to Tokyo?"

"Well, I.. uh.. I came to see you, Akane."

I just stood there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say. Lucky for me, he continued.

"I mean... well... I finally got to the Cursed Springs and I found the Cursed

Spring of Drowned Man and well, I'm normal. No sex change. No fear of cold water. I'm a full man."

"Well does your dad know yet? What about your Mom?"

"Akane, I wanted to let you know first."

"Thank you, Ranma. Is there anything else you came to see me for?" Oh no. Was I

too harsh? I don't want him to leave yet. I want him to hold me in his arms. I

want us to follow through with the engagement that our fathers thrust on us. All

the time I spent in silent reflection in my bath has made me realize that I was

a fool then and I want him now. Why can't I tell him all this?

"Well... I... no, that's it. Thanks for having me, Akane."

He got up and then hesitated, then walked past me to the door. I turned around.

He was at the door.

"Ranma wait!" My eyes were tearing up. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I

wasn't going to let him leave. "Don't leave Ranma! Please don't leave me again!

I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing you again." I was breaking out with tears by

now. He reached down with his hand, held my chin and our lips touched. He

wrapped his arms around my body and we stood there kissing for what seemed like an hour.

When he finally broke the kiss, he looked into my eyes and said

"Don't worry Akane, I won't leave you."

"Ranma, please stay with me." I said wearily

He nodded then gave me a kiss.

"Ranma, I love you."

"I love you too, Akane."

And finally, he was here, with me... and we'll never be apart...

Forever...

* * *

AN

I'm just still shocked...

I can't believe it.,.,., I don't know I just don't.,.,

for these past few days I've been writing stories a little., uhm.,.,., too emotional maybe?

but oh well, :P hope you like this one though.,.,


End file.
